


in which peter agrees that maybe he can go to germany

by CoralFlowerDaylight (CoralFlower)



Category: Spider-Man Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Deaf Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:38:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12061971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoralFlower/pseuds/CoralFlowerDaylight
Summary: "When you can do what I can... but you don't... and then the bad things happen..." You look up at him, and make eye contact as you continue signing, "They happen because of you."(the scene from captain america: civil war where stark and peter meet, but peter is deaf in this version)





	in which peter agrees that maybe he can go to germany

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not deaf, so it's entirely possible that i made some ridiculous mistake while writing this. i'd welcome feedback on that front. 
> 
> also! if anyone who is actually deaf has written something similar and wants more readers, you can link it in a comment and i'll edit this AN to contain a link to it, as well as reading it myself.

"When you can do what I can... but you don't... and then the bad things happen..." You look up at him, and make eye contact as you continue signing, "They happen because of you."

His face is unreadable, and you quickly grow uncomfortable holding eye contact for so long; you usually watch people's hands. You look away from his face to do just that, and he signs a response, obviously pretty rusty. 

"You want..." His hands stutter; he seems like a very slow person from how he signs. Not mentally slow-- you'd never judge anyone on that anyway-- but slow-paced. Precise, controlled. Not like you; you're erratic, impulsive. "You want to make the world a better place."

You nod as you sign an affirmative, and clarify,  
"Looking out for the little guy." You technically use signed English to communicate it, but it's a phrase that has always struck home with you, and you think the same is probably true of Tony Stark.

He nods, and then furrows his brow as he carefully signs,

"I'll sit."

He indicates the spot on your bed next to you, and makes a scooting over gesture. You frown. 

"We should face each other," you sign. "You can use that chair." You incline your head towards your ikea desk chair. 

He mumbles something, then (you see his lips move), most likely a single syllable, but it doesn't seem like anything essential to the conversation, so you don't ask him what he said. You wonder if he's been doing that the whole time. You wouldn't have noticed. 

"Do you have..." He makes a face, and you look up in time to see him say something-- you're pretty sure it was an f-bomb-- and then he spells out the word passport. You blink in surprise, because of the question and also because his alphabet signing is surprisingly fast, and a lot more fluid than the other signs. He must have more practice with spelling than with talking.

"No." You continue, "I don't even have a driver's license."

Passports are expensive, there's no possible way you'd have one already. 

"Have you ever been to--" he spells out the next word-- "Germany?"

You shake your head. 

"You'll like Germany."

"I can't go to Germany." 

"Why?"

"I..." You pause. "I have homework. And," you continue, because his hands are poised like he plans to interrupt as soon as he remembers the signs he wants, "DGS has a different word order than ASL, and I'm not sure how they assign things and which rules they use--"

You realise he's not actually catching any of this, so you repeat, slower this time, "I don't know German signs. I can't go somewhere if I can't communicate there."

He nods slowly. 

"You can learn German signs."

You shake your head, even as you're marvelling at the suggestion that you just learn another language-- if you could hear, you doubt he'd suggest that-- and respond,

"I don't like being pressured into things."

Belatedly, he signs,

"No pressure." You snort. "Honest. I have a..." He spells the word "jet," and continues, "you wouldn't have to talk to anyone who couldn't understand you."

You're pretty sure he mentioned the jet to reassure you about airports, but it sounded more like he was bragging than anything else. You shake your head again; even though this is your dream, and Tony Stark is your idol, the idea of being dependent on a complete stranger makes you anxious. 

"Is there anyone who could come along and make you feel safer? I want to make accommodations for you." He messes up the sign for accommodations, but you're pretty sure that's what he meant. 

You think for a moment, and then nod.

"There's a teacher at the school who helps me stand up for myself, and get what I need from stubborn teachers. But he doesn't know DGS either."

"If he could come along, would that help?"

You nod, and let a grin spread across your face. This is so exciting. Tony Stark knows ASL, even though he's slow at it, and he seems like a reasonable person, too. You gave up on him a little while ago after some bad experiences with other people you looked up to, but maybe you shouldn't have been so hasty. Maybe this'll turn out alright, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a comment if you enjoyed! im going through some hard times with mental health, so any feedback is especially appreciated.


End file.
